High Power Pistol
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is often misidentified as Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, but actually it is an FN M1903, also known as the Browning No. 2. This weapon was very uncommon in the game's era. It was designed by John Moses Browning and is evidence of the encroaching arm of modernity in the West. The pistol in the game has been named "High Power", but should not be mixed up with the Browning High Power, which was actually another separate weapon designed by Browning. There is an understandable family resemblance between Browning's FN '03, Colt '03 Hammer and Hammerless, Colt 1911 and FN Hi-Power. The is considered a very effective weapon at both long and short range due to its high rate of fire and moderate/high power. On top of that, the fact that it is magazine fed gives it a very quick reload speed, compared to reloading individual bullets in a revolver. Acquisition Single Player *In Single Player, the weapon is given to John Marston by Edgar Ross in the opening cutscene of the story mission "Bear One Another's Burdens". ''Undead Nightmare'' *During your travels out in the wilderness, you will often encounter random strangers who will ask you for assistance against the zombie plague. Most of these strangers will reward you for your efforts if you help them. One stranger in particular is this very odd doctor who is conducting experiments on undead corpses in an attempt to find a cure for the disease. You'll know when this man is close by a blue dot marked on your map and the sound of repeated Gatling Gun fire. Once you and the doctor get rid of the zombies attacking his camp, he will ask you for assistance ranging anywhere from lassoing zombies to collecting undead body parts, and will reward you with ammo each time you help him. In short, after choosing to help this man with his research between four to six times, he will eventually give you a High Power Pistol. The High Power Pistol does not count towards 100% completion. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 35. **The "High Powered Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, the pistol can be found in Tesoro Azul and it is also carried by the local law enforcement in Blackwater. Trivia *All High Powers in Red Dead Redemption appear to be custom modified with pearl grips. *The High Power Pistol is the only pistol in the game that uses a slide as the loading action. *When reloading the High power Pistol, the gun's slide always locks back, empty or not, despite Marston not even racking it, but slingshots it forward when finishing the reload animation. *Official Red Dead Redemption artwork shows Edgar Ross holding a Colt M1911 instead of the High Power Pistol. *When the High Power Pistol becomes golden, it appears to have engravings on the slide that look similar to the engravings on the 100th anniversary model of the 1903. *Although the High Power pistol is hammerless, Marston will still put his hand on the back of gun as if to pull the hammer when defeating an opponent in a duel. *In the mission "An Appointed Time", a Mexican Army officer is seen holding a High Power Pistol and executing a rebel during the opening cut-scene. *It is odd that the FN 1903 was chosen as the sidearm for the Blackwater Police Department, considering the gun was rarely seen outside of Europe at the time. Gallery File:Ross_High_Power_Pistol.jpg|Edgar Ross giving John Marston a . 1903 Edgar Ross.jpg|Edgar Ross and the High-Power Pistol. 016.JPG|John wearing the Legend of the West uniform weilding a golden High Power Pistol|link=high power pistol 023.JPG|John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit aiming a gold High Power Pistol 024.JPG|John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit and aiming a gold High Power Pistol 025.JPG|John wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit and wielding a gold High Power Pistol 026.JPG|John doesn't like it when you joke about his family. Hipower.png Trophies/Achievements The can be used to unlock the following achievements or trophies: ---- ---- External Links * FN Model 1903 at Wikipedia * FN Model 1903 at WorldGuns.ru (english text) Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons